


Secret Saturday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [8]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q tries to work but the great distraction known commonly as James Bond is doing what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Saturday

Q tapped lazily on the laptop he built himself when Bond was on a mission in Budapest; a mission Bond still won't talk about and the mission file vanished the second Q asked for it. It was around six in the morning and he was still in his boxers and under the covers with the space heater also known as 007 sleeping heavily next to him. They had been "dating" for three months now, the quotations being completely necessary since they were coworkers in MI6 which doesn't look too fondly on fraternization. They took the nights together whenever they could, resulting in a lot of unfinished work on Q's part. While he should be doing his work he found his focus drifting to Bond's sleeping form. In moments like this in which Bond's face is open and quiet, Q wants to memorize every feature, every scar, every inch of skin. He finds himself reaching for Bond without thinking, his fingertips caressing his cheeks before running  them through Bond's short pseudo military hair cut. Bond mumbled in his sleep, reaching out his hands in a blind swishing movement. Q's fingers lingered in Bond's hair for a moment before retracting them. When he did however he heard a small whine from Bond and Q had to stifle a gasp. Who knew Bond would like being petted? He did it anyway after a slightly louder whine escaped from Bond. He tried multi-tasking but ended up just focusing on the older agent, leaving his laptop forgotten on his lap. Once he sucked his attention away from Bond, he closed his laptop with a half-hearted sigh, he might as well get some extra sleep since he couldn't focus. He set aside his laptop and slid further down into the sheets, turning on his side to face Bond. He ran his finger lightly up Bond's arm tracing the slight scars and healed over wounds. By the time he got to his shoulder blade Bond was stirring, his eyelids flitting opened to reveal his light blue eyes.

                Bond blinked several times until his eyes finally focused on his young quartermaster. He smiled a easy relaxed smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I just don't need as much as sleep as you do." He smirked at 007 his hand quickly returning to his side.

                Bond smirked back "Whatever you say, Q" he sighed contently before a thought weighed heavily on him "I have to go soon." he looked away from Q, dreading what his words would create.

 "I know" Q whispered barely making any noise. He shifted even closer to Bond "You always do, it's fine James"

                Bond frowned and wrapped his arms around Q "I hate doing this..."

 "All part of the job description.." Q said sourly, a grimace forming on his face. If only they had normal lives, maybe things would be different. "Let's just enjoy the time we have left. Sound good?"

                "Sounds perfect, Q." Bond murmured and Q snuggled in closer to the older man, his eyelids finally getting heavy with sleep. The last thing he felt was Bond kissing the top of his head and whispering "Good Night."   

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this pairing so much I added an extra day in the week. So enjoy my blatant disregard for calendars. Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes as always. This is the end of the OTP series.


End file.
